Among their many applications, thermoplastic bags may be used to receive and store food items. Such bags are typically made from pliable thermoplastic sidewalls that are overlaid and joined together along their edges to provide an interior volume that may receive the food items to be stored. The interior volume is accessible via an opening. To seal closed the opening, the bag may include interlocking closure strips attached proximate the opening.